Hiei's Desire
by creater101
Summary: Hiei has this weird feeling for Kurama that he doesn't understand that well. Will he ever find out? You have to read to find out!R&R HieixKurama and KuramaxOC
1. What is this feeling?

Creater101: This story will be interesting. Who knew Hiei had a desire.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Creater101: Since you're the main person in this story Hiei, you have to do the disclaimer.  
  
Yusuke: Wish I were the main person in the story.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Creater101 doesn't own us Yu Yu Hakusho characters and these original characters.  
  
Creater101: Some the original characters are good friends.  
  
Cindy: That's right! I'm a good friend of Creater101 ^__^.  
  
Catt: Me 2.  
  
Creater101: Enough with that. On with the fic.  
  
************* Hiei is thinking about Kurama in a tree ********************************  
  
It doesn't make sense. Why I feel this way? Kurama is you are my friend, but why do I feel this way about you? Why do I feel like I need you more than just a friend? I watch you day by day as you go to your human school. When your school is out, I talk to you, well you mostly talk, and I just listen. I love hearing your voice. So sweet and soft. When we go on those pathetic missions, it's nice to fight beside you. Your techniques are so precise. I feel like I always want to be with you. What am I thinking? This can't be right. What is this feeling? Why do I feel this way? You answered me that one day... That day when we were in your room...  
  
*************************** Flashback *****************************************  
  
"It's this girl at my school," Kurama started, "we started talking in one of our classes together, and I think, I fell in love with her."  
  
"Love?" said Hiei.  
  
What is this "love" that he's talking about?  
  
"Love is feeling Hiei," Kurama stated, "to some, it's a wonderful feeling, and to others, it's a feeling they don't want to have. It's when someone shows affection for another person. In this kind of relationship, there's a lot of trust between the two people."  
  
(a/n: That's my definition of love. ^__^)  
  
"Hn. What is this girl's name that you fell in "love" with?" said Hiei.  
  
"Her name is Cindy," said Kurama.  
  
(a/n: Cindy: ^__^ Kurama is in love with me! Creater101: Don't get too carry away with it.)  
  
********************** End of Flashback *****************************************  
  
So that's what this feeling is? "Love" No it can't be love! What am I thinking? This isn't right! I won't allow it! But... Is it true? No it can't be! Kurama, you are my friend. You can't be my lover. But I can't ignore this feeling. Why can't I ignore this feeling? Why? Damn it! Damn you Kurama! Why you make me feel this way? Why? Damn it why! Is it what I desire? No it can't be... And yet, maybe it is...  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Creater101: The next chapter will be a result and that's all I'm telling.  
  
Catt: The next chapter is when Hiei...  
  
Cindy: *Covers Catt's mouth* don't tell it!  
  
Creater101: Thank you Cindy. Anyway... Going up to 5 reviews again!  
  
Cindy & Catt: Please Review! 


	2. Confess

Creater101: Hiei has accepted his feelings for Kurama.  
  
Hiei: This is only a fic. I don't have those kinds of feeling for anyone.  
  
Catt: So you're saying that you don't love Yukina!  
  
Hiei: Of course I love Yukina! She my sister!  
  
Creater101: Besides that, you also have to accept your feelings for doing the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Stupid ningen.  
  
Yusuke: He always gets to do the disclaimer.  
  
Cindy: Alright Yusuke, you can do the disclaimer.  
  
Yusuke: Yea! Creater101 doesn't own us Yu Yu Hakusho and these original characters.  
  
Creater101: Good job Yusuke. Now own with this chappie!   
  
The next day... Hiei waited for Kurama at his ningen school. He has to tell Kurama how he feels someway... somehow. (a/n: Catt: Hiei has accepted his feelings for Kurama! Creater101: ummm... Catt they already know that. Catt: 0.0)  
  
There you are, thought Hiei, and you're with your girlfriend, Cindy, and her friend, Catt. How am I going to tell you how I feel, if they are always around. I'll find a way.  
  
A few hours later when Kurama went home after taken Cindy and Catt home, Hiei thought this would be the best time to tell Kurama how he feels. So Hiei enters Kurama's bedroom window.  
  
"Hey Hiei," Kurama said smiling.  
  
There you go making me feel warm inside, Hiei thought.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. And that's all I can say to you, he thought.  
  
"Today was great," Kurama said.  
  
There you go talking about how much fun you had with Cindy today, Hiei thought, saying 'she's the best' and 'can't wait to see her tomorrow'. If I tell you how I feel now, it properly is wrong. But you go on and on about this girl, that I feel like you wouldn't feel the same way for me. But this feeling inside me keeps growing and I just want to...  
  
"I just can't wait to see her tomorrow," Kurama said smiling.  
  
"I can't believe this. I came here to tell you that I love you. I love you ever since I first saw you. This love that I feel for you keeps growing inside me no matter how hard I try to ignore it. I watch you day-by-day with your girlfriend and for once I wish that were I with you and not her. Everyday I wonder if I tell you how I feel, you wouldn't return those feelings to me. I want you to return those feelings. Now you're properly wondering, 'why?' 'Why do you love me?' 'Why do you want me?' 'Why do you need my love?' Kurama, I love you so much. Why? Because you are my desire, my hope, and my dreams. I feel warm and complete around you. I can't go another day without seeing or having you near me. I'll do anything to have you near me. I want you, I need you, and I love Kurama!" Hiei said without even realizing that he's expressing his feelings to Kurama.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said in shock.  
  
Tell me I didn't just say all of that out loud, Hiei thought.  
  
"Hiei... Is it true? Do you really feel this way?" Kurama said looking a little bit confused.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said.  
  
With that Hiei was about to leave out the window but Kurama stopped him.  
  
Please let me go, Hiei thought, you don't have to see me anymore.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama to realize that he's smiling. Kurama started kissing Hiei on the lips. Hiei broke the kiss.  
  
"I'm confused," Hiei said, "I thought..."  
  
"Don't worry," Kurama said cutting Hiei's statement, "believe it or not, I feel the same way Hiei. I love you too."  
  
Hiei smiled, but then he realize something...  
  
"What about Cindy?" Hiei asked with concern.  
  
Kurama smiled, "You don't have to worry about her." (a/n: Confused? Let me explain... Kurama and Cindy thought it wasn't going to work out somehow so they decided to stay as friends for now. Now you're properly saying, 'why didn't you put this in the story?' and 'why did you make me confuse like this?' You know why? Because I'm lazy and I didn't feel like putting that in the story, that's why!)  
  
Kurama put his hands on Hiei's face and started kissing him again. Hiei felt this warm sensation that he knew well. He loves it! With this he wanted more. Hiei picked up Kurama and placed him on the bed. Kurama moaned as Hiei took off his shirt and looked at him.  
  
He looks so damn beautiful, Hiei thought smirking.  
  
Kurama smiled and pulled Hiei closer to him. Hiei started kissing him again. Kurama let Hiei's curious tongue explore his mouth. Hiei broke from the lips and started kissing down to Kurama's chest teasing his nipples. Kurama moaned in pleasure as Hiei took off his pants. Hiei started sucking on Kurama's hard erection. "Harder... harder" Kurama said as Hiei sucked harder and faster. Kurama moaned, "Make me cum". At that moment, hot liquid seeds came out of Kurama's harden sex and into Hiei's mouth. Hiei released Kurama's sex and looked at him.  
  
"You taste good Kurama," Hiei said as he smirked and lick his lips.  
  
Kurama and Hiei cuddled each other that night (a/n: Yea, time past by when Hiei is getting what he wants) as the moon shines its light through the bedroom window onto them.  
  
Creater101: Well that's the end of that.  
  
Catt: That was interesting.  
  
Cindy: Hiei got what he wanted.  
  
Hiei: Stupid ningens.  
  
Yusuke: Please review! And please don't flame! 


End file.
